Użytkownik:LilyCollins230
thumb|;)Jestem Lily (Liliana) yyymm...lubie filmy z Johnnym Deppem i Helenom Bonham-Carter...umm..ni wim co mam napisać trudno. Ahm lubie muzyke typu Paramore,Linkin Park,Avril Lavigne,Tom Felton,Metalica itd..--~Lily~ dziewczyny HP.jpg|Dziewczyny :P portrety Snape'a i Dumbledore'a.jpg|:P kilosek.jpg|Kilosek53 lolo.jpg|xd Szalony Kapelusznik♥.jpg|Szalony Kapelusznik♥♥ Lol-Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie :P Yolo Swag.jpg|Yolo Swag wąssss.jpg|LoL Yoluśśś.jpg|You Only Live Once...YOLO Zgredek ;).jpg|Zgredek wingardium lewiosa....jpg|Wingaaaardium Leviooooosa wąsiki....jpg|Wwwąąąąssssiiiikkkiii Swag.jpg|Swag Always.jpg|After all this time?...Always... Linki http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIA5_Qrm-0wxTuplgXyanaw http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCura5JPb8QkzXrMfAxq4Ssw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I95FwC5rVvE http://dramione-miniaturki-by-shrew-dhl.blog.onet.pl/ http://www.stardoll.com/pl/ https://www.pottermore.com/ http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_i0tRnBVgdnDHomNEPHg8g Życie w Hogwarcie Tiara Przydzału nie wiedzała gdzie przydzielić Lily więc Dumbledore wymyślił że Lily będzie w każdym z domów. Lily miała wielu przyjaciół w Hogwarcie ale miała też wielu wrogów...Jednym z nich była Pensy Parkinson . Lily zawsze chciała podpalić Pensy włosy co udało jej się na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym na 4 roku.Lily niechcący ''rzuciła płonącą zapałkę na włosy Pensy co zpowodowało zapalenie się włosów Ślizgonki :) Collins miała baaaardzo dobre stopnie. Na Sumach dostała ''Wybitny" z: Eliksirów,Obrony pzred czarną magią,Zaklęć,Transmutacji,Mugoloznastwa,Numerologi i ze Starożytnych Run. Lily nienawidziła wróżbiarstwa dlatego poszła w ślady Hermiony i nie uczęszczała na te lekcje. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc życie Lil w Hogwarcie było fajne Przyjaciele,Wrogowie etc... Przyjaciele Lily jak już wspomniałam miała wielu przyjaciół a oto oni: Draco-draco-malfoy-32364020-369-500.jpg|Draco ♥ Ginny Weasley.jpg|Ginny :P luna lovegood.jpg|Lunia Hermione Granger.jpg|Hermionka Ronald....jpg|Ronald Harruś.jpg|Harry Fredziu i Georguś.jpg|Fredziu i Georguśś Neville Longbotom.jpg|Nevilluś Wrogowie Collins miała też dużo wrogów np: Pensy Parkinson lub Cho Chang ale była na tyle mądra by zastosować zasade: U.I.Z- Udawany gniew,Ignorancja,Zemsta. Etc. Ponieważ Lil miała 230 lat kiedy poszła do Hogwartu z Harrym i Hermioną i Ronem znaczy też że była w Hogwarcie wcześniej. Pierwszy raz w Hogwarcie była z Tomem Riddlem i Hagridem, a drugi raz z Huncwotami, Snapem i z Lily Evans. 2 raz w Hogwarcie Kiedy Lily była 2 raz w Hogwarcie bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Syriuszem Blackiem,Remusem Lupinem i z Lily Evans ale też z Severusem Snapem (czego nie popierał Syriusz, który był jej chłopakiem).Nienawidziła Glizdogona i nie przepadała za Jamesem. Ponieważ mogła przewidywać przyszłość wiedzała co zrobi Glizdek, a Jamesa poprostu nie lubiła i tyle. Lily Potter (Evans).jpg|Lily Potter (zd.Evans) ~,~ Snape-hp-photo-severus-snape-8304850.jpg|Sev Snape :P Remuś.jpg|Remusek Lupin :) Syriusz ♥.jpg|Syriuszek Black *,* Lil Collins.jpg|♥♥Ja♥♥ (Lily Collins) O.o Dlaczego ma tyle lat? Lily ma obecnie 237 lat dlaczego? Może zaczne od początku...Kiedy Lily miała 10 lat przeprowadziła się wraz z rodzicami i siostrami oraz oczywiście z rodziną przyjaciela (Barnabasa Collinsa) z Liverpoolu. Po kilku latach Collinsowie założyli miasto - Collinsport gdzie zamiaszkała razem z Collinsami w Willi o nazwie Collinwood.Po roku zmarli jej rodzice a siostry wyprowadziły się. Jej mama miała na imie April (czytaj Ejprij) tata David, a siostry od najstarszej: Lovette (czyt. Lovet) Victoria (czyt.Wiktoria) Roxane (czyt.Roksan) ona sama (Lily) Josette (czyt Żozet) Minionette (czyt. Minionet) Elizabeth (czyt. Elizabet) Avril i Alice (czyt.Alis) więc można powiedzieć że rodzina Knightley liczyła bardzo dużo kobiet :) .W wieku 18 lat Lily dowiedziała się że Barnabas jest wampirem, a Barnabas z miłości ugryzł ją w rękę i ona też stała się wampirem. Josette.jpg|Josette ♥ Alicja.jpg|Alice♥ Vicky.jpg|Victoria♥ Lovette.jpg|Lovette♥ Roxane Knightley.jpg|Roxane♥ Minionette Knightley.jpg|Minionette♥ Elizabeth Knightley.jpg|Elizabeth♥ Avril Knightley.jpg|Avril♥ thumb|Kuzynka Liliany - Carolyn Inne Moce Lilian była też: Pół Wilą,Animagiem,metamorfomagiem i (co jest dziwne) Wilkołakiem jej babcia była Wilą, a Lilian jest Pół Wilą, metamorfomagiem jest od urodzenia,animagiem od 5 roku (1 raz na 5 roku:P ) a wilkołakiem od pewnej nocy kiedy Lunatyk,Glizdogon,Łapa i Rogacz wybrali się na Nocną Przechadzke" po Zakazanym Lesie wtedy Lil była na "polowaniu" a Lupin ugryzł ją oczywiście niechcąco.Postacią animagiczną jaką przybiera Lilian jest czarny sweetaśny wilk <3. Przezwiska Liliana ma wiele przezwisk,a tu je zapisze: -Lilian (Dla sióstr) -Lil (Dla Harrego,Rona,Navilla,Freda i Georga) -Liliana(Kiedyś dla Rodziców) -Liluś(Dla Dracona Malfoya) -Lilianka (Dla Huncwotów i Evans) -Piąkna Lilia(Dla Barnabasa) -Lil-C (Dla Carolyn) -Szlamus (Dla Parkinson) -Głupia przyjacułeczka siostry (Dla Petuni) -Panna Lily lub panna Collins (Dla nauczycieli) -Lily (Dla przyjaciół) -Moja Lilcia (Dla Dumbledore'a,który jest jej ojcem chrzestnym) Dlaczego Collins? W tamtych czasach było tak że jak cie wampir ugryzie to otrzymujesz jego nazwisko, a jak wampirka to ona otrzymuje twoje.Dziwna to była zasada ale zawsze jakaś... Stosunki... Z Syriuszem Blackiem Lily już na Pierwszym roku (Po raz 2) zaprzyjaźniła się z Syriuszem ponieważ on rozumiał Lilian praktycznie najlepiej. Kiedy byli na 3 roku zaczeli ze sobą chodzić.Oczywiście Lil zerwała z nim w dzień, w którym Sev nazwał Lily szlamą ponieważ to przez to że Łapie się nudziło James zaczął walczyć z Severusem, a reszte znacie (jeżeli czytaliście/oglądaliście 5 cz. HP)...Wieć można przyznać że przez to Wydażenie Lil już nie lubi Blacka. Z Remusem Lupinem Lily tak jak Blacka, Remusa poznała na 1 roku (po raz 2 :P) odrazu się zaprzyjaźnili.W późniejszych latach razem z Huncwotami chodzili po Hogsmeade (jako Wilkołaki). Remus był jedyną osobą, które rozumiała Lilian, a Lily ufała (i ufa) mu bezgranicznie. Z Severusem Snapem Lil poznała Seva przed 2 pójściem do Hogwartu i tak samo jak z Remusem zaprzyjaźniła się z nim od razu. Lil i Sev duzo rozmawiali głównie o rodzicach Seva lub o Evans ale też o Lily i o jej Wilkołactwie itp. Lil zawsze wspierała Seva i nienawidziła chwil kiedy James lub ktoś dokuczał Severusowi i zawsze go broniła.Dlatego przyjaźnią się do dzisiaj. Z Lily Potter (zd.Evans) Lil Poznała ją 2 lata przed pójściem do Hogwartu (2 raz) zawsze rozmawiały o wszystkim i wspierały się. Jednym słowem przyjaźniły się. W Hogwarcie zawsze trzymały się razem ale oczywiście były też ciągle obok Severusa.Kiedy Valdek zabił Lily już wtedy Potter Collins nie umiała tego przeżyć dalej żałuje że jej nie ostrzegła i co noc budzi się z krzykiem bo we śnie widzi jak Valdek ją zabija... Z Jamesem Potterem Lil nie przepadała za nim był zbyt dumny i arogancki na 3 roku Lil złamała mu nos a na 5 rękę.Lily zawsze się z nim kłóciła co irytowało Syriusza nie mogła znieść tego że on tak pomiata Severusem więc 5 razy dziennie w dormitorium Gryffindoru przez okna latały krzesła w wyniku czego Lucjusz miał problem z głową (nikt nie kazał mu stać pod oknem wieży Gryffonów :P)thumb|James Z Lucjuszem Malfoyem Lil nienawidziła go z całego serca i nie rozumiała jak Sev może się z NIM zadawać tak się to zakończyło że Lucjusz trafił do szpitala i na tym wojna, którą toczyli się zakończyła. Do teraz ma na nią focha :Pthumb|Lucjusz Z Narcyzą Malfoy (zd.Black) Lilian i Cyzia przyjaźniły się od kiedy się poznały Narcyza była INNA. Nie otaczała się chłopakami jak jej siostra Bellatriks Cyzia była skromna i miła...Lucjusz ją zmienił... Z Bellatriks Lestrange Lily i Bella nie bardzo się tolerowały i rywalizowały ze sobą ale wkońcu się pogodziły i zaprzyjaźniły ale od chwili kiedy zabiła Syriusz Lil już jej nienawidzi koniec dowidzenia kropka.thumb|Narcyza Reszte napisze jutro :P thumb|Bellatriks